Diamond Weapons
Diamond Variants, also known as the Diamond Weapons,' '''are the third set of weapons in the game. They are the upgraded versions of the Golden Variants, and can be received by obtaining 10,000 resources with one weapon. Their blades and highlights are done in Diamond, and often times are different than it's predecessors. The Diamond Upgrade does 20% more damage than the weapon's basic variant, and 10% more than the Golden Variants. Diamond Tool Hammer The Diamond Tool Hammer is the diamond version of the normal/golden tool hammer. It deals 30 (45 with bull helmet) damage to everything. The head of the hammer turns blue and the end of the hammer becomes more round than its gold counterpart. '''Loading... Player took this picture.' Diamond Great Axe The Diamond Great Axe is the diamond version of the normal/golden Great Axe. It deals a total of 42 damage without any hats/accessories. It is the easiest diamond tool to get as getting 4 resources with each swing. It makes it 4 times faster to get than the diamond katana or any other weapon that collects one resource at a time. DaRollinDonut player took this picture. Diamond Hand Axe The Diamond Hand Axe is the diamond version of the normal/gold Hand Axe. It deals 36 (54 with bull helmet) damage to everything. when the Hand Axe becomes diamond it turns blue. The end of the Axe-head turns triangle-shaped and the front side gains two more spikes. The diamond hand axe is the 2nd easiest diamond weapon to get in the game. It makes getting a diamond weapon 2x easier than any other weapon that gathers only one resource. The first being the diamond great axe which is listed above. DaRollinDonut player took this picture. Diamond Short Sword The Diamond Short Sword is the diamond version of normal/gold Short Sword. It deals 42 (63 with bull helmet) damage to everything. When it becomes diamond it turns blue but remains otherwise the same. Godlike player took this picture. Diamond Great Hammer The Diamond Great hammer is the diamond version of normal/gold Great hammer. It deals 36 (54 with bull helmet) damage to players and 84 damage to structures. The ends of hammer become more rounded than gold counterpart and the head of the hammer turns blue. Loading... Player took this picture. Diamond Katana The Diamond Katana is the diamond version of the normal/gold Katana. It deals 48 (72 with bull helmet) damage to everything. When the Katana turns to diamond, it becomes blue in color and the end of the blade becomes wider. Godlike player took this picture. Diamond Bow The Diamond Bow is the diamond version of normal/gold Bow. It deals the same damage as the normal/gold bow to everything. Sadly, no textures of a diamond bow exist in the game making it invisible. The only part of the bow that shows is the arrow. DaRollinDonut player took this picture. Diamond Crossbow The Diamond Crossbow is the diamond version of the normal/gold Crossbow. It deals the same damage as the normal/gold crossbow to everything. The normal/gold parts of the Crossbow turn blue, and the spikes become more pronounced. Loading... player took this picture. Diamond Shield The Diamond Shield is the diamond version of the normal/gold Shield. It blocks the same damage as any other shield. The color of the metal parts of the shield turns blue. Loading... player took this picture. Diamond Musket The Diamond Musket is the diamond version of normal/gold Musket. It deals the same damage as the normal/gold Musket to everything. Like Bow, it doesn't have textures. (Gold Musket also doesn't have a texture) The bad thing about the diamond musket is that you never know when you've switched from gold musket to diamond musket because they are both invisible. Loading... player took this picture. Diamond Weapons/Items Chart Trivia Diamond Weapons were supposedly added in version 0.891, but after much experimenting people realized that diamond weapons actually weren't in the game. This caused many players to conclude that diamond weapons were a joke, like the Goldfish. However, in the next month. 0.892 added the diamond weapons to the game. To this day no-one knows for certain whether Sidney simply forgot to add the diamond weapons in 0.891 or if it was an intentional prank intended to psyche players out. Category:Weapons Category:Items